


Snowball Fight (#11)

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Kylux Dialogue Drabbles [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Pre-Slash, Snowball Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: #11/49 of the first sentence drabbles challenge I'm doing, is completely separate from the rest of the fics in it.While on Hoth, Kylo refuses to take a mission seriously and Hux hates him. Definitely. Kind of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> here's a silly fic :^P  
> -each first sentence dialogue piece comes from this post: http://bubbaknowlton.tumblr.com/post/142980813910
> 
> Dialogue piece: "Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddamnit!"

**Snowball Fight**

"Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddamnit!" Hux yelled as Kylo lobbed a snowball at him and it hit him in the face, knocking him over. He fell back into the snow ungracefully, and Kylo snorted. Hux sighed, going limp on the ground. They were supposed to be scouting on a serious mission on Hoth, not playing childish games. 

Correction: he was carrying out the serious mission on Hoth, while Kylo played childish games. This was the third time already the Knight had hurled a snowball at him and succeeded in knocking him over. The first time he'd done it Hux had been suspicious he was being attacked by him, but no, it turned out to be an idiotic game called a 'snowball fight' where you compacted lumps of snow into spheres and tried to hit someone else with them.

It was terribly undignified and a waste of time, so Hux refused to bend down and grab his own 'snowball'. Kylo, on the other hand, was having a merry time in pelting him with as many snowballs as he could, and Hux was certain he was using the force to do so. As he laid on the ground, the Knight came over and kicked snow onto him.

"Ren!!!!"

Kylo laughed and jumped back out of reach before Hux could grab him. As the General pushed himself back to his feet, tripping twice and stumbling, Kylo covered his mouth, well, the lower half of his mask, to try and supress his laughter. It didn't work at all. Hux growled and lunged at him, managing to take him down. That only made the man laugh harder, while making Hux more furious. Hux grabbed a handful of snow and forced it up the Knight's helmet. The laughter cut off with a yelp. Hux suddenly found himself being lifted off and shoved back in the snow by the force.

As Kylo dug out the snow from in his helmet Hux squirmed against the ground. He was being held in place. Not frozen but it was as if a weight was pushing against him. Kylo finally just removed his helmet and hood, and grinned down at Hux. He didn't release him, and the redhead feared Kylo was going to bury him in snow or something just as terrible. Instead, Kylo got down on top of him, straddling his hips and bending forward to rest on his elbows. His face hovered right above Hux's.

This is it, Hux thought, Kylo Ren is going to murder me and I will be buried by snow where no one will ever find my corpse.

"You're surprisingly endearing when you're worked up, General. You look cute when you're flustered."

Before Hux could snap back a retort, Kylo pressed his lips against Hux's. The kiss lasted for about three seconds but Kylo smirked smugly at him like he'd just fucked him in his office. "You're a lot of fun."

"Ren! What in-" Kylo used the force to shove a bunch of snow in his bright red face and got off. By the time Hux got up, finished sputtering, and wiped off all the snow, he could see Kylo had started running and was considerably far already. He'd left his helmet on the ground. Huffing, Hux picked it up and definitely did not chase after Kylo.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton


End file.
